omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mugen no Setsuna/Terminologies
Moving on from cosmology, this one will explain about the definitions as well as terms that used in Mondaiji and what they are. Again, im still using from my own respect thread on Spacebattles. For more information, you can check here Some parts may contain spoiler from latest Last Embryo volumes. Proceed reading with caution Gifts and Gift Games The 2 basic and primary concepts that mostly used in Mondaiji verse. Gifts are basically the miracles or supernatural powers in which a specific invidual possessed, Gift Games are various trials or contests that the Gift users participated in, depends on the degrees that Gift Games can held dificulty to the point that required users have to use all of their strength and wisdom to resolve them ~Volume 1, chapter 1~ The Gifts are the a part of certain user's soul, and it can not be enforced to take it out without the owner's allowance ~Volume 1, chapter 5~ Shiroyasha explained the origin and true purpose of Gift Games and Gifts ~Volume 9, Teach me! Shiroyasha-sensei chapter~ Spiritual Essence and Divinity Spiritual Essence (Spirit Status) or Existence, is the main power source for most of beings in Mondaiji verse, be it gods, demons, star spirits, eudemons, special humans with Gifts...The more powerful one Spiritual Essence have, the stronger you are Here is explaination about Spiritual Essence and how to obtain it ~Volume 1, chapter 4~ ~Volume 2, chapter 4~ Triggering a Paradigm Shift (Historical Transition Period) can also obtain a huge amount of Spirit Status ~Volume 6, chapter 3~ The benefit for Spiritual Power after a long time existing in Little Garden ~Volume 10, chapter 1~ The density of Spiritual Essence can affect existence throughout multiverse ~Last Embryo volume 5, Prologue chapter~ Because Spiritual Essence bounded with the existence of user itself, hence if one got their own Spiritual Status eradicated, their existence would also be erased Divinity (Godhead), unlike Spirit Status, is the power granted to other beings by being with higher Spirit Status such as Divine Spirits, unlike Spiritual Essence, Divinity is just a small part of its power. An example is Shirayuki received Divinity from Shiroyasha ~Volume 1, chapter 3 Strongest Species Refered to the 3 strongest types in Little Garden: Divine Spirits, Star Spirits, and Pure Blooded Dragons. They are existences that held highest ranks among other species with vast amound of power ~Volume 2, Prologue chapter~ There also exist the 4th strongest species called Poets, however their power of course still below the other three. But they still can be considered as one of the most powerful beings in Mondaiji verse Divine Spirits Here's explaination why killing gods are not something can be done so easilly ~Volume 6, chapter 3~ Gods in Little Garden can interfere with all eras, not only the past, but also the present ~Last Embryo volume 2, chapter 5~ Why the true power of the gods is too dangerous for outer worlds to handle ~Last Embryo volume 3, chapter 2~ Root of pantheons and what happen if a pantheon got destroyed ~Short Story: The Story Between the Vampire Maid and the Storyteller, part 2~ ~Last Embryo Short Story: Dystopia Chapter - God King, Marches~ Divine Spirits are conceptual beings that can not be affected by laws of material world ~Last Embryo Short Story: God King vs War God, chapter 6~ Star Spirits The Celestial (Star) Spirits are species that control over celestial bodies ~Volume 1, chapter 3~ Powerful Star Spirits like Shiroyasha or Queen Halloween can manipulate movement of the stars at will ~Volume 2, Prologue chapter~ A Star Spirit don't have true body ~Volume 8, the Off-topic Gossip, part 2~ Bare minimum to kill a random Star Spirit is to destroy infinite worlds ~Volume 9, Teach Me! Shiroyasha-sensei, part 1~ Star Spirits can easily tear dimensions and boundary of worlds with a singer finger. Even further, they are not allowed to exist or desmontrate their power in Little Garden unless they have Sun Authority ~Last Embryo volume 5, chapter 1~ Pure-blooded Dragons Eudemons that doesn't exist in the Phylogenetic Tree and formed from a large potion of power, in other way, they are Lifeform which born from Nothingness. They have the gigantic body to the extent that some of them, their existences are equivalent with worldview and contained mythical cosmologies ~Volume 3, chapter 3~ From Tarou-sensei's Twitter , Pure-blooded Dragons are Self-Contained Universes and have infinite evolution ~Ninth Offstage Survey~ The Pure-blooded Dragons can expand infinitely outside the realm of Little Garden and continue to exist eternally, transcended from cause and effect of the world ~Last Embryo volume 6, chapter 4~ Poets Fourth strongest species with their unique Gift called Game Maker. They can alter history of outer worlds with ease ~Volume 8, Prologue chapter~ Just by singing, Poets can corrode outer universes. They can also convenge and change infinite different worlds ~Short Story: The Story between the Vampire maid and the Storyteller, part 3~ Host Master Authority and existence of Demon Kings Demon Kings (Maou) are refered to disasters that causing havoc in Little Garden. They are powerful beings possessed an Authority called "Host Master Authority", which forced anyone have to participate in their own Gift Games. If you are challenged by a Demon King with Host Master Authority, you have to fight with them no matter what. Because of that, the Host Master Authority currently is the most powerful Authority in Little Garden Here's Kuro Usagi explaining about Demon Kings and Host Master Authority ~Volume 1, chapter 2~ Demon Kings are powerful existences that some of them can materialize worlds ~Volume 4, Interlude 3~ Originally, the Host Master Authority is the tool created by gods in order to counter Ancient Demon Kings ~Volume 8, chapter 2~ The Demon Kings can change nations or even entire eras ~Last Embryo volume 2, chapter 4~ Last Embryo The destroyers of everything in existence. Last Embryo - Last Trials of Humanity, are the Ancient Demon Kings that rampaged since the dawn of all creation. They are real natural disasters that can bring destruction to the gods, Little Garden and humanity themselves. Because it's impossible to fight them head-on no matter how much number one can bring, the gods have to create Host Master Authority, as explained above so that they can make Ancient Demon Kings join their own trials - the Gift Games Each Last Embryo served a different purpose, hence the method to defeat them are also different. But their raw power are comparable to each other Currently there are 3 Last Embryo branded by Little Garden as "undefeatable": *"Absolute Evil" - Azi Dahaka *"Wind of Decadence" - End Emptiness *"Locked-off World" - Dystopia From volume 8, Almathea explained what is a Last Embryo ~Volume 8, chapter 2~ A prime example is Azi Dahaka, when he and other Ancient Demon Kings got power-up, they can easilly wipe out millions of pantheons of gods ~Volume 8, chapter 2~ Explaination of Shiroyasha about Last Embryo ~Volume 9, Teach Me! Shiroyasha-sensei, part 1~ Last Embryo are the embodiment of Eschatology, like Ragnarok in Norse myths or Kali Yuga in Hinduism. They are the force to trigger the end of all things ~Volume 11, chapter 1~ Ancient Demon Kings can eradicate countless of pantheons The difference between 2 types God Slayers, as the Last Embryo are the strongest ~Last Embryo Short Story: God King vs War God, chapter 1~ Paradigm Shift The turning points of history of every universe, where a slight shift in those important time would result even infinite more branching points where parallel universes and possibilities correspond to them will be vastly different from the original universe and the original history. And there are many scales of Paradigm Shifts, some are "large", some are "small" depend on various factors in those universes. For example, "the retreat of Oda Nobunaga from history", if he is alive and didn't give up his ambition, then parallel worlds which correspond to these changes will be born and its history will be vastly different from the problem children trio's timelines. However, universes of far distant future which had overcame end-time of their world or otherworldly universes like where the Cthulhu Mythos pantheon exist are outside the timeline of these Paradigm Shifts. Basically, anyone who can cause Paradigm Shift will change the events on multiversal scale. However, due to the factor of how much impact one Paradigm Shift can affect to the whole multiverse, it is forbidden by the gods to do it freely. Maxwell and Pest are main examples of Demon Kings that can cause Paradigm Shift in order to raise their Spirit Status. Common definition of Paradigm Shift ~Volume 5, chapter 6~ The large scale of Paradigm Shift and how it affect to different timelines ~Volume 6, chapter 3~ The three main types of Paradigm Shift To understand more about Paradigm Shift using Nobunaga as example, you can read here Another Cosmology As seen in the cosmology's explaination blog, Another Cosmology or also known as Pseudo Star Map Creation, is the tool used by gods to construct their own worlds - universes, which are also alternate cosmologies and higher dimensions where the gods resided. So aside from this, what is another function of this? The Another Cosmology originally, is a power used to destroy target's cosmology ~Volume 12, Interlude chapter~ Another Cosmology can nullify Gift's effect, and it's just an extra of its power ~Volume 12, chaper 9~ The ultimate power of Another Cosmology further explained in LE 6 ~Last Embryo 6, chapter 6~ Sun Authorities One of the most strongest and powerful Authority in Little Garden, only below the Host Master Authority. Depends on each Sun Authorities or how some of them can be used, they have many Gifts and abilities, such as: *Manipulate constellations and celestial bodies *Summon strongest species like Pure-blooded Dragons, Star Spirits into Litttle Garden *Immune to all kinds of weapons (bladed-like, this is the power from Leo Sun Authority, primary owner is Hercules and Izayoi) *Change the Akashic Records Due to enomous power of Sun Authorities, on some specific occasion, the gods held the Sun Authority War in order to find the victor who can obtain Sun Authorities, there are total 24 of them. Currently Shiroyasha held half of Sun Authority and she is the victor of first Sun Authority War. Basic definition of Sun Authority ~Volume 4, Interlude 2~ With half of Sun Authorities, they can restart entire history and make a new Little Garden ~Volume 10, Interlude 1~ Owner of Sun Authority can manipulate galaxies in Little Garden ~Short Story: The Story between the Vampire Maid and the Storyteller, part 3~ Sun Authority can change Akashic Records ~Last Embryo 2, chapter 7~ The scale of Sun Authority War was set to create new laws and order for the world ~Last Embryo volume 4, chapter 3~ Astral Gates The Gates used in Little Garden to travel across different worlds with dimensional teleportation. Anyone stepped thorugh the Gates will be separated from Material World and turned into Astral form, crossing worlds like starlight Beings that can manipulate Astral Gates can freely moving through multiverse as well, with each Astral Gate from 4-Digit layer or higher connect with independent universe. Willa, Maxwell, Baron La Croix and Queen Halloween are the main users of Astral Gates but have different types (Willa is the boundary between Life and Death, Maxwell is Heat and Cold, Croix is eternal crossroad, Queen is boundary between the stars). Here is how Shiroyasha explained about Astral Gates ~Volume 10, Teach Me! Shiroyasha-sensei, part 2~ With the Astral Gates, one can jump into outer worlds with different timelines ~Volume 7, chapter 3~ 4-Digit Astral Gates or higher connect with parallel universes, user of Astral Gates can also manipulate time itself ~Last Embryo Short Story: Dystopia Chapter - The Crown Stone 1~ Candidate of Origin The representatives chosen to defeat Last Embryo and most importantly, solve the myserious paradox called "Boostrap Paradox" that trapped gods and humanity in an endless cycle: Chicken and Egg, which one is actually came first? Prime Candidates of Origin are Sakamaki Izayoi (Humanity) and His Highness (Gods). However, Demi-Star Spirits such as Sun Wukong can also chosen to be another Candiate of Origin so that they can evolve into true Star Spirits. The true nature of Origin Candidate is explained in volume 11 ~Volume 11, chapter 3~ As in Last Embryo 6, they are upgraded to have even more broken abilities, such as this ~Last Embryo volume 6, chapter 4~ Category:Blog posts